Kimimaro Tayuya
by Kimimaro The Loveless
Summary: Reupload of my last sorry attempt. Consrtuctive critisism is not just wanted but NEEDED! Any type of review is fine be it Construtive critisism,flames or praise. Yours In Tragedy, Kimi-Chan


Kimimaro and Tayuya ch1  
Sound effects:  
**Thoughts or describing:**  
Speaking:

Alarm Clock: Beep Beep Beep. SLAM!

**Tayuyas pov**

**Damn it morning alread****y! It seems like I just fell asleep. **_Tayuya mused to herself._

_"Tayuya dear breakfast is ready."  
_**Ugh why is she so fucking cheerful every god damn morning! **_Tayuya thought  
_

_"Oh and honey I signed you up to work in a new village. Remember that test I made you take?" Tayuya's mom Kitina said cheerfully._

**Tayuya enters the room**

"Yeah last week right?"  
"Yes. Well it was a genin test for the hidden sound village. They accepted you." She said giving her daughter a bear hug.  
"Yeah Yeah mom now let me go!" Tayuya huffed as her mother let go.  
"Ok well there is a sound ninja going to be picking you up around dinner," **Tayuya** **huffs.**"Now don't do that, Tayuya I've spoken to the young man-"  
"Oh Fuck its a guy!" Tayuya cursed loudly and rudely.  
"Tayuya. Honey. Don't curse it's not attractive. The boy seemed very polite. Also you have to pack dear. Go on now. Hurry along."

~-~-~-Time Skip 5:30 PM

"Tayuya can you help me with setting the table for dinner?"  
"Fine whatever mom." Tayuya said getting up from her video game as she hears the doorbell ring. **Damn the guy is here. **  
"Tayuya honey door!"

~-~-~- At the door

**Tayuya then opens the door and is face to face with the most handsome teen she had ever seen. He was slightly tall, had long silver hair, big beautiful green eyes and a slightly curvy waist. She stopped staring at him when she catches his icy glare.  
**

"I don't enjoy being stared at." The albino teen said with a scowl on his face  
"And I don't like weaklings like you." I cursed angrily throwing a sucker punch at his face but he grabbed her by the wrist and slams her into the ground

"Weaklings? Hmmm? Well the sound academy is for strong shinobi not weaklings. So I'm quite sure you'll get along with some of I would suggest not to annoy me too much. Because now you amuse me but if you annoy me..." **He gets in close to her ears bending his legs a little and smirks sadistically. **"I'll kill you on the spot."

"Oh hello there. You must be um I forget your name can you please tell me again dear?"

"Gladly ma'am. I am, Kimimaro Kaguya. I am the last of the Kaguya clan."  
"I see. And this is my daughter, Tayuya."

"Tayuya." Kimimaro said nodding his head slightly.  
"Asshole." Tayuya responded  
"Tayuya! I'm sorry Mr. Kaguya she has a foul mouth." Her mother fluttered  
"It's Fine...I'm used to being mistreated and being called names." Kimimaro said calmly.  
"Oh you poor dear.**' Tayuya's mother said wrapping Kimimaro in a bear hug and activating his kekkei genkai but pushes Tayuya's mother away before she gets hurt**."Oh dear."  
"I'm sorry." Kimimaro said frowning. "My bloodline is very protective. It doesn't let me get to close to people. I've never hugged anyone before."  
"Loser." Tayuya said annoyed but satisfied  
"Well...are we going?" Kimimaro said emotionlessly.  
"Hold on now do you to have to go now? Dinner is ready." As she said that Kimimaro's stomach growls and he glares at his thin stomach.  
"Well um I'm on a schedule."_But then again I've been denied food for a few days. But then again I don't know when or if Lord Orochimaru will feed me and I am a bit malnurished_. "I guess we can stay." Kimimaro says and goes to sit on the couch

"Aren't you hungry Kimimaro dear?" Kitina asked him sweetly.  
"I am hungry...I just don't want to cause you to loose money by feeding me. Food costs money." Kimimaro babbled  
"Its alright sweetie you look very thin."She said causing Kimimaro to look at his stomach and blush knowing she was spot on.  
"Yes well umm. Lets eat!" Kimimaro said walking into the kitchen to wash his hands and when he is done he sits down at the table fork and knife in hand.

Kimimaro's POV_  
I am so hungry I wonder what they are having. _I Mused  
"Well Loser you are the most scrawny looking boy I have EVER seen." Tayuya huffed  
"I see..."


End file.
